skyrim_for_pimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sex With Aela
"Sex With Aela" 'is the sixty-fourth episode in the ''Skyrim For Pimps ''series and the eighth episode of Season 5. This episode is a "very special kind of walkthrough" for the end of the ''Glory of the Dead ''quest in the ''Companions questline, in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Plot Continuing Glory of the Dead S'oggy and the Companions are at Ysgramor's Tomb, where Kodlak's ghost is wandering about. They are trying to save Kodlak's soul from his inner tony. Thankfully, this isn't much of a chore as S'oggy enjoys punching the many ghost-adventurers wandering the cave. Deeper into the ruins, Farkas stops S'oggy to say that he can't continue any longer. S'oggy asks why and Farkas tells him that he scared of the "crawly ones." This seems to be great taunting material for S'oggy and decides he's going to play a prank on him later. So S'oggy and Aela continue alone deeper into the ruins. S'oggy takes this opportunity to get close to Aela asking if he can get some "kibbles n' tits." '''"You fucking pussy! I know what I'm gonna put in his bed later tonight. Oh, this is gonna be funny. We can play a little prank on him later." - S'oggy talking about Farkas At the end of the ruins, S'oggy sees the ghost of Kodlak waiting by the fire. After quickly explaining to Kodlak that he can be cured of his werewolf problem, S'oggy places the Glenmoril witch's head into the flame of the hamburger. This forces a wolf spirit to appear out of Kodlak's ghost. S'oggy quickly dispatches the "invisible red wolf," and reports this to his old boss, ghost Kodlak. Like the living Kodlak, the ghost Kodlak is very talky and bores S'oggy. Fortunately for S'oggy, Aela is standing right next to him and he takes a glance for a little shot of sideboob. S'oggy takes his gaze off of Aela and back to the ghost of Kodlak but at this point Kodlak disappears. Aela, then speaks to S'oggy, sounding slightly disappointed that Kodlak had appointed S'oggy as the Harbringer of the Companions. While S'oggy was not paying attention, he accepts becoming leader of the Companions. He asks Aela to follow him and do some yoga moves called the "horny old goat pose." S'oggy is not messing around with his new found power. He then takes a moment to recap all of his accomplishments after coming to Skyrim. He's got a new girlfriend and he's now the leader of the Companions. S'oggy warns Farkas and Vilkas to stay away from his new girlfriend and heads up to the surface. Realizing that he is close to the College of Winterhold, S'oggy decides to pay his brother, J'zargo, a visit. Visiting J'zargo at the College of Magic At the gate of the College of Winterhold, a woman named Faralda greets him. S'oggy tells him that he's here to visit J'zargo and to ask him if he's mastered the "expert level destruction spells" yet. Sadly, she was not receptive to his answers. S'oggy tries to lie to her and tell her that he knows magic and that he can "unravel the mysteries of the Aetherius." While it seemed like she bought this lie at first, she then demands that S'oggy cast the spell "healing hands." Since S'oggy did not know any magic and he was very frustrated that he can't just enter the college as a visitor, he punches Faralda and rushes onto the campus. As S'oggy entered the College building, he passes by his brother J'zargo at the entrance. Excieted to impress his brother, he shows off his girlfriend Aela and tells him that he's become the leader of the Companions. His brother seems unimpressed however, and they move on to the topic of skooma. S'oggy tries to give his brother some skooma but his brother would not take it. "What you don't want it? What, are you trying to get clean? Are you trying to disgrace us? A clean Khajiit is not a Khajiit any longer!" J'zargo refutes this and tells S'oggy that he is losing. S'oggy is disappointed that he was not able to impress his brother yet again. Fast forward a few minutes later, J'zargo starts "blasting the wall with lightning for no reason." He notices that there are two J'zargo. J'zargo has created a duplicate of himself and has the clone do his bidding. The clone attends classes while the real J'zargo gets high. S'oggy, now impressed with his brother's ability to outwit the smartest people in Skyrim, decides he has to leave the companions and go on another adventure to become even more impressive. He goes back to Whiterun to pack his stuff. At the gates of Whiterun, some farmer mentions that he owns a Fellatio Farm. Sex with Aela Now that Kodlak's room was S'oggy's, he invites Aela to the bed. S'oggy tells her to lie on the bed and she does this. However, as soon as S'oggy pulls down his pants, she stands up. S'oggy thinks that she was not impressed with his "furry package." He tries again, telling her to lie on the bed. This time she stays on the bed. S'oggy crouches over Aela and has her lick his balls. This all goes well until S'oggy crouches down into pickpocketing position next to her for more fun. She scolds him to keep his hands to himself. Aela gets up, leaves his room, and marches into her little room across the hall. S'oggy frantically apologizes to her but she sleeps in her bed and turns her back on S'oggy. In frustration, S'oggy blames poor General Burnside. S'oggy decides to play a prank on Farkas before he goes to sleep. Pranking Farkas S'oggy tells Farkas to follow him for a present he got for Farkas. He tells Farkas that the present is in his room and that he should go open the doors to his room. "Surprise." It's a bunch of Frostbite Spiders." Farkas does not seem amused by his joke and stands there. S'oggy encourages him to fight them and tells him that he won't be able to go to sleep if he doesn't defeat them. Eventually, Farkas starts fighting, overcoming his fear of spiders. S'oggy has a bigger surprise for Farkas as well. It's a giant frostbite spider! S'oggy meets Cock S'oggy goes adventuring to the area full of boiling springs. There he finds a dragon, he calls a winged tony. He demands the dragon land and fight but when it does, the dragon overpowers him. Thankfully, a fellow named Cock Nibbler was around and he defeats the dragon and eats its soul. When S'oggy asks the man how he did that, the man tells him that he is dragonborn and flies away. "Cock Nibbler, away!" Back in present time (see episode 1 for more detail), Crotch Guzzler asks if S'oggy's story is almost over and that he can kill him for any reason. However, S'oggy continues on to his story. Riften, the City of Thieves Humbled by Cock Nibbler's amazing powers, he decides to go to Riften to become a thief and impress J'zargo once and for all. Upon entering Riften, a stranger named Maul warns S'oggy about the Black Briars. He claims they are a powerful family with connections to the Thieves Guild and that he needs to keep his "nose out of their business" and not cause any trouble. "But I need to put my nose in their business. That's what cats do" He pledges to himself that he's going to become the best thief ever. He decides to "go steal a bunch of stuff" immediately and impress even the Thieves Guild. He takes a little skooma as a pre-game and this triggers a Skooma Break. On this Skooma Break, he kills a bunch of people a tavern and takes their stuff. He notes that he stole everything from everyone and not a single person noticed. S'oggy is sure that he's going to be the best thief ever! Quote "As they say in Elsweyr, the key to a woman's heart is a 10-ton dead animal." Trivia *"Sex With Aela" is the most watched episode in the ''Skyrim For Pimps ''series, having close to 4 million views. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 5